Dairy Queen
by Izarin
Summary: All of that milk has got to go somewhere... and Shizuo does love milk. Shizuo/fem!Izaya. Smut.


**AN:/ Hello all~! I welcome you to yet _another_ Shizuo/fem!Izaya fanfiction of mine. It's a fill off the kink meme, this time. I'll just... give you the kink.**

**_"Established relationship with child, erotic lactation._**

**_.?title=Erotic_lactation&useformat=desktop_**

**_Fem!Izaya is weening her and Shizuo's child off of breast feeding, but it causes her breasts to swell with milk. So Shizuo suggests that they try erotic lactation (because Shizuo loves his milk) saying that it could help with the swelling._**

**_Bonus brownies if it was all Shinra's idea."_**

**So! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Never in his life would he had seen him in _this_ situation. It was weird, really. Not weird in a bad way, but weird in a 'this actually happened' kind of way. He remembered every detail of those 9, painful, yet… happy months. The first few nights were even worse, but he couldn't complain. And after a while, a schedule set in so it was peaceful for a bit.

And _then_ came the weaning process.

It was nearly a year since Izaya gave birth to her and Shizuo's daughter, take about two months, and Izaya was trying to get their baby to the bottle, since Izaya was terrified of her starting the teething process while still breastfeeding.

Shizuo understood why, since Izaya didn't really enjoy having her breasts played with too much.

"_No._" Shizuo shook his head. This was their baby that she was providing nourishment for. He shouldn't have been comparing her feeding their daughter to him getting what he wanted in bed.

But it made sense. Izaya always freaked the hell out when Shizuo would bite gently at her nipples, and despite how much Shizuo wanted to toy with her breasts when they grew two cup sizes, Izaya just refused. And when she discovered that she could pretty much… _milk_ herself, she pretty much forbid Shizuo any type of entry them.

The things he would do to play with those babies now.

_Dammit! No! Shut up!_

So, he watched Izaya as she tried to bottle feed their daughter, but she didn't seem to want to have anything to do with it.

Running a hand through his hair, Shizuo sighed and walked over to the two, brushing Izaya's bangs from her eyes.

"Shizu-chan… can you try? She doesn't want me…"

"Shut up." Shizuo muttered, kissing the top of Izaya's head. "She doesn't want _the bottle_. Try holding it closer to your chest or something. Like, make her think that she's going for your breasts."

Izaya tilted her head back, her gaze meeting Shizuo's. "…Try to trick our 10 month old daughter? Father of the year award goes to Heiwajima Shizuo~!" She snickered, earning a scowl from her boyfriend.

"Hey, it was just an idea. It's only been a few weeks, after all. Here, give me…" Shizuo mumbled, taking the bottle from Izaya's hand.

Their daughter was just having a bit of trouble adjusting to the whole bottle situation. When she was crying just to be able to suck on something, Izaya and Shizuo had to go through the guilt of just letting her cry it out, while trying to find other things to keep her occupied with during the entire time. It was usually to no avail.

Now, he had no idea if this was actually going to work or not, but it was worth a shot as he reached for the hem of Izaya's shirt, lifting it above her breasts. He took notice of the way Izaya's cheeks reddened, despite how many times he had seen her breasts before.

"…Relax, it's just the three of us." Shizuo chuckled, pressing the bottle to her breast. "Lead her to it… and see if she takes it."

Izaya looked up at Shizuo with a bit of doubt, but after a small shrug, she did exactly what he told her to do, holding the bottle close to her body as their daughter then latched onto the nipple of the bottle, fussing only a little bit. But much to Izaya and Shizuo's belief, she began drinking from it, earning smiles from two very excited parents.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. You were right… I guess you have more of a paternal instinct than I do…" She chuckled, gazing down at the baby.

"There you go again about this 'bad parenting' crap." Shizuo looked down at Izaya, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You're a good mother to her. Both you and I have zero experience with kids, so it's okay if we make mistakes and stuff."

Izaya shrugged and closed her eyes, "Maybe. It's hard to be a parent when your own were barely around, y'know?"

"You'll pull through, Iza…" Shizuo offered a rare smile, messing up Izaya's hair before he pulled away.

* * *

"So, how's Hibiko doing?"

Izaya stared at her computer screen, holding her phone in between her ear and shoulder as she typed away at her computer. Shinra had been calling her at least once every day to check up on her and the baby.

It wasn't like Shinra doubted her skills as a mother, Izaya knew that and it was obvious, but since she was a new parent, he knew how nervous she was. That she was terrified of screwing up in some kind of way.

But after a few weeks she expected him to stop calling, yet he never did.

"Hibiko is fine." Izaya said, holding the phone away from her as she yawned. "She's tucked into bed. If she sticks to the schedule she's been on lately, she'll be up at 5 to be fed, but then she'll go back to bed."

"Seems like you have her schedule down to a T, huh?" Shinra chuckled, earning a small laugh in return from Izaya.

"Yeah, pretty much. We started weaning her about two weeks ago. She's doing pretty good with that too."

Shinra was quiet for a second, sighing in relief into the receiver. "That's good to hear, Izaya!"

"…Yeah. But to be honest with you, my breasts are incredibly sore from it."

"Aaaah, the pressure's building up? You using the pump?"

"Yeah… but the pump isn't enough." Izaya sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through her hair as she leaned back against her seat, gaze traveling to her enlarged breasts. "It's like my body still runs on her schedule from when she was just born."

Shinra pondered for a moment, before making an 'ah!' noise into the phone. "Ask Shizuo to help!"

Izaya blinked, staring at her phone as if she were looking Shizuo dead in the eyes. "…What? Why would I do that?" She asked.

"Ah… Well. You can try releasing the milk through intercourse. Breast play? Erotic lactation!"

"Erotic lac-" Izaya muttered, "Shinra. You're telling me to allow Shizu-chan to milk my breasts?"

"Basically!"

Izaya scoffed, snapping her phone shut as she placed it down on the desk. What a weird thing for Shinra to say. She'd be lying if she said the very thought of that didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

Her eyes lingered down to her breasts again. They hurt. They were heavy and hell, her nipples were extremely sensitive. She used one hand to cup a single breast, bouncing it up and down slightly. They were so swelled with her milk, and if she squeezed too hard, she'd wind up making a mess out of her shirt.

Erotic lactation.

Shizuo releasing the milk from her breasts.

…

She planned on having sex with him tonight, anyway.

But no, it was weird! She always found weird stories on the internet about mothers breast feeding their children until they were 10 or 11.

And while, she wasn't… she wasn't breast feeding _Shizuo_. It just. The idea just. It felt weird. To think about. And she wasn't all too sure that Shizuo would be up for it too.

Shizuo loved milk more than their damn daughter though. She thought sometimes. They had to keep like, two cartons in the fridge.

God, it wasn't the same thing, though!

"You look like you're in some type of inner conflict with yourself, right now."

Shizuo's voice scared the absolute hell out of her as she jumped in her seat, and flew back towards the window. Thank god those things were so durable or she surely would've been sent flying 5 stories down.

"Shizuo! Dammit, don't just sneak up on me like that!" Izaya pounded her fist into her thigh.

"…" Shizuo looked absolutely unamused, rolling his eyes as he leaned forward against the desk. "I was standing right in front of you." He said, watching as Izaya slowly moved back to the desk. "The hell's bugging you?"

"Shizuo. My boobs hurt."

…

Shizuo blinked, eyebrows raising as if he were concerned. Which he was. She never really… spoke about her breasts unless they were in bed or if she was horny.

Actually, she used her breasts to get Shizuo in bed many times. But usually with something sexy like … about how hard her nipples were or something, or that she needed to have a boob massage.

Good god.

But never had she started a night of sex by saying that her boobs hurt. Weird.

"…You use the pump?"

Izaya huffed, "Yes, I used the damn pump and it's an hour later and they're swelling again!"

Sometimes Shizuo thought that she wasn't fully done being pregnant considering her mood swings were still fucking terrible.

"… I…" Shizuo was actually at a loss for words. Since he had no idea what to do. He was going to suggest just feeding Hibiko that way, but they were trying to get her _off_ the breast milk. Doing that would only screw things up. "Um."

"Help me."

"Help you?"

"Yes! Help me!"

"How the hell am I supposed to fucking help you? It's not like I could squeeze 'em and have them pop like water balloons or anything!"

"…We're out of milk, Shizuo. In the fridge. We have none left."

Shizuo stared blankly at Izaya, trying to figure out what in _fucks_ name she was getting at. Okay, he had just went out for groceries over the weekend. He got two cartons of milk. They still had milk. They definitely still had milk.

Before he could respond, he found Izaya storming into the kitchen, grabbing both cartons that he had bought, watching her as she poured both of them down the drain of the sink.

"Izaya! What the _fuck_? I just bought those a few days ago! What the fuck are you doing? Are you mental?"

"…I need to get some release here, Shizuo. So. …Get some milk yourself."

"…Fine, I'll go out to the fucking store down the block even though it's nearly midnight!"

"No. You're doing it here. With me."

It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

It was actually kind of hard to be pissed at Izaya. What with her strutting in front of him in some lingerie that he had never seen before. She must've bought it online or something.

Shizuo wasn't even one to really care about colors or color coordination on whatever the hell she was wearing. He figured that it was going to come off anyway so why should he care?

But damn.

_Damn_.

All he could do was sit on the edge of the bed, hands gripping at the sheets while her heels clicked against the wooden floor, full breasts bouncing with the bra that added on an unneeded cup size.

She should wear pink more often, he thought.

While, the bra was pink, covered in some black lace that wrapped around her back, it looked so goddamned delicate. She'd get pissed at him if he tore it, since all of her lingerie is expensive or whatever. But no bra should ever be held together by lace. She was just asking to have it ripped off.

Her panties were a little better, the same fabric as the pink inside of her bra, but had some trimming on the edges.

Shizuo was having one hell of a time sitting still, and every time he looked her up and down, his cock gave a throb that made him want to tear his goddamn pants off.

While he was chasing her up the stairs after that whole milk incident, she slammed the door on his face and locked it. Of course, he would've barged in but…

"_Don't wake up Hibiko by knocking the door down! I'll castrate you if you ruin my night!"_

So he had a good 10 minutes to calm himself down, also having to resist the urge to pull out a cigarette despite him vowing to quit. Being down the hall from his 10 month old daughter made that urge a very bad idea.

"Why wear a bra if you keep complaining about your boobs hurting?" Shizuo finally broke the ice after getting tired of watching Izaya take her sweet ass time walking over to him.

"I wasn't sure if starting a conversation with 'my boobs hurt' would get you aroused or not. So I got this just to be safe!"

She was proud of herself. Shizuo was just angry, but she was so hot and he couldn't even help himself as his hands landed on her hips, tugging her closer.

"Then let's get started." He spoke, his voice had an obvious annoyed tone to it.

Izaya only shrugged in response, arms winding around Shizuo's neck as her eyes drifted close. "Just take the damn bra off. The girls'll definitely pop if they don't get some release soon." She breathed. Shizuo was able to detect some discomfort in her voice too. He couldn't imagine how much he'd have to get her to lactate in order to get her to shut up.

A hand hesitantly drew closer to her breast, cupping it gently, but even that earned a pained whine from the young mother.

"That bad, huh?"

Izaya could only nod, letting out a shaky breath as his hand let go, wrapping around her back.

"No sense in hurting yourself to impress me, Iza." Shizuo muttered under his breath as his fingers skillfully released the clasp without much trouble, letting Izaya's breasts bounce into place as he slid it from her shoulders.

Izaya didn't even have any witty remark to come back with. Her mind was focused on getting Shizuo to help her out. All she could even think of was to get her breasts to stop hurting so much.

The bra fell to the floor, and Shizuo held Izaya's hips with a gentle touch, drawing her in closer, his lips meeting the center of her chest. He could feel her heart pounding, and it made him wonder if she were nervous about this whole thing.

She literally had no reason to be, considering they had been having sex since high school. Also considering the few times they had sex during her pregnancy where she had lactated just a little bit. The difference was that they didn't think much of it, and Izaya was more than a little embarrassed.

So she was embarrassed.

Izaya kept her eyes closed and her arms firmly at her sides, as if she were some kind of a damn robot.

It was almost beginning to tick Shizuo off, with how she didn't respond to any of his gestures. Like, what the hell was she expecting? For him to milk her like a damn cow and then pretend like it never happened?

As if.

"Izaya, you're gonna have to work with me if you want this weird idea to pull through." He said, his voice stern.

"Just get it over with."

"Izaya…" A growl as he then yanked her closer, in between his legs, causing her to stumble with her shoes and practically fall on top of him. Her hands rested on the edge of the bed, and as her eyes wondered down, she found his mouth promptly against her breast.

Cheeks reddened as her arms bent and moved to try and shove Shizuo off of her, but it was too late, his tongue was already going to work.

"Mm! S-Shizuo! Stop!" But her cries didn't really work. They never did, so there wasn't any use in trying. But that wouldn't stop her. "Shizuo! I take back my request, I don't want to do this, I'll just use the pump!"

The blonde pulled away, his gaze focused on Izaya narrowed. "You dumped two cartons of milk into the sink. I'm not quitting." He growled, his hand traveling up her sides to cup her breast again, giving it a light squeeze, dissatisfied with the result of nothing being released. "How did that feel, though?" Shizuo asked, "You missed what my mouth could do to you, didn't you?"

"S-Shizuo, if you don't stop…"

"If I don't stop what? You'll keep me from having sex with you? You've pulled that on me too many times, already."

The grin on Shizuo's face gave Izaya goosebumps.

"I hate you, protozoan…"

"No you don't~" And with that, Shizuo went back to swirling his tongue around her perk nipple, hand giving her breast a gentle squeeze, almost massaging them in slow circles as he added another hand to her other breast.

Izaya kept her eyes closed tightly, her body trembling from the feeling, and the build up in her breasts feeling a slight pressure. She knew that feeling well, but it still felt so foreign to her, perhaps, due to the new situation.

"S-Shizuo, y-you might want to let go… mm…"

Shizuo didn't listen to her, of course. He kept his pattern of suckling and licking at her nipple, his hand pumping her breast to get a release. Finally, he felt his tongue coated in a warm sensation, causing him to wince slightly before he pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva from her breast to his mouth.

Izaya was panting slightly, watching as her breast still leaked some of her milk.

"Sweet."

"What?"

"Tastes sweet." Shizuo repeated, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Like a milkshake…"

Izaya's blush only became deeper as he spoke. He was comparing her milk to his favorite treats. It was kind of creeping her out. "Shizu-chan, stop. Just get it over w-"

"No, shut up." Shizuo spoke, grabbing Izaya by the arm before he tossed her on the bed, earning a slight gasp from the ravenette. "It tastes sweet. I could live with it."

Izaya stared up at Shizuo as he crawled over her, his hand traveling up her stomach, grazing against her skin ever so lightly, causing her to shiver. "S-Shizu-chan…"

His head dipped down again, his mouth suckling on the same breast as before, feeling more of the sweet substance glide down his throat, his hand squeezing and rolling her breasts to get more reactions from his lover.

Her back arched, causing her breast to push into his mouth even more. She tried to control her gasps, but the sensation was just so erotic and new, like she felt as if she were discovering some new found way of becoming aroused. Dammit, Shinra was right, it was working.

And all while Shizuo was getting his way with her, she felt that pressure begin to decrease, her breast wasn't as sore.

Izaya felt her heart nearly leap from her chest when Shizuo moved his hand to her other breast, squeezing and rolling it with a gentle force. Izaya couldn't contain herself from letting out soft whines, it was still so tender to the touch, but she knew it was making her feel better despite how much it was hurting.

"S-Shizu…"

He turned his gaze up, using his index finger and his thumb to pinch and roll her nipple, causing it to harden. His eyes met hers, where desire met plea. Shizuo slowly pulled away, watching as the remainder of her milk dripped down her slender body, giving her skin a sleek look to it.

He'd be lying if he didn't think it was weird, but it wasn't every day he was able to play with her breasts and get something out of it. Literally get something out of it.

"Feel better…?" He asked, and Izaya was able to detect sincere concern in his eyes.

She breathed, nodding her head. "Definitely. Don't stop."

Shizuo shrugged, obeying her wish as he dipped down again, placing kisses along her chest. He stopped a few time to suck on the pristine skin, making his mark on her before he moved to her previously unattended breast. He could tell how swollen she was, and it did look painful. Compared to her other breast which seemed to be down to its more normal size, didn't look stretched out as much.

"I haven't mentioned how beautiful you are yet, hm?"

Izaya's face turned red as she stared at Shizuo as if she were disgusted. He gave a questioning look in return.

"Y-You're releasing my breast milk and you try to tell me how beautiful I am? Doesn't that seem a bit out of place?"

"You're being too uptight about this whole thing. Hmm… normally I'd be the one saying something like that." Shizuo grinned, kissing her chest again.

"It just feels strange…"

Shizuo shrugged, "You're still beautiful. Can't change my mind." His voice gave her chills, causing her to shudder underneath him. His lips met with her darkened buds, kissing and suckling gently while his hand then squeezed and rolled her other breast, making sure he was pleasuring her to the best of his ability.

Her back arched, feeling that oddly arousing sensation slipping through her spine, causing her heart to beat erratically. She couldn't help herself anymore, calling out his name while her body wriggled against his hold. The damn protozoan added on an extra sort of pleasure as his knee came into contact with her center, rubbing against the fabric of her panties. She choked back a moan, her eyes watching as he pulled and suckled at her breast. It was like he was fighting to get a release out of her.

Of course it came to his liking, considering not even a few moments later, she once again felt the pressure in her breasts release. Shizuo made a face, although she couldn't quite put her finger on if it was a face of enjoyment or disgust, so she figured he got what he was looking for.

He pulled away, his hands wrapping around her back to sit her up before he used a hand to cup and squeeze a single breast, watching intently as her milk dripped down her chest, stomach, finally reaching her pelvic area.

He didn't stop there, and continued to pump and squeeze, going in for the occasional suckle, getting more and more milk out of her until her torso was practically covered in it.

"Shizuo… I-I think… I think you got it all." She panted, her cheeks still a dark shade of red.

It was pretty damn amazing how the tables turned on the two so easily. Izaya seduces, Shizuo gets turned on and then takes over and turns Izaya into a squirming, moaning piece of mush.

So it said a lot when Shizuo gestured that he wasn't finished when his thumbs hooked on Izaya's panties, pulling them from her hips, finding a glistening wetness spread down her thighs.

"This got you pretty horny too, hm?"

Izaya stared at Shizuo with a look that described pure and absolute hatred.

Her body shifted upward, but she was met once again with Shizuo's hand grasping onto her breast, massaging it gently as she managed to squirt out a bit more of her milk. He'd be damned if he thought she was lying whenever she said that she filled up quickly. The liquid picked up in speed as it splashed against her center, causing the woman to shiver violently.

"Dammit, Shizu-chan! If you're going to screw me, then _please_ don't use my milk like that…!"

"Like what?"

"Like… like some kind of lubricant! Ah, I knew this was a bad idea. Stupid Shinra and his eccentricities…"

Shizuo gave another nonchalant shrug, as if it weren't a big deal. "Fine. I didn't plan on doing that anyway." He chuckled, leaning in as he pressed his lips to Izaya's, kissing her with a lustful passion.

Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer, although his hand drifted a bit lower. She couldn't feel what he was doing, until the presence of his erection pressing up into her became apparent.

"Shizu…" Her voice was breathless, sucking in all the air she possibly could as Shizuo's hips bucked into hers. "Shizuo!"

Shizuo stayed still for a moment, using one hand to hold onto her hips, while the other repositioned at her breast. It wasn't until she was calling for him to move that he began to thrust into her at a fast, rhythmic pace, while his hand massaged her breast at the same time, her milk seeping through his fingers. He made sure his hands slid down her body, covering her in the substance.

Something about all of this was so arousing, and it was driving him crazy. His cock throbbed with a needing for her body, causing him to speed up his thrusts. Feeling her body slide easily against him caused a pool of warmth in his abdomen, as he leaned in for another kiss.

Izaya's cries were beautiful, and despite how much she protested at first, he knew how much she was loving this sensation. The next time the two did this, she wouldn't give much more of a fight. And for that, he was positive.

"Shi-Shizuo~ I-I can't handle much more…" She gasped, her body trembling with desire. Shizuo always knew the right places to touch, how deep she liked him inside and the perfect angles, the perfect _everything_.

Shizuo didn't give up on his thrusts, knowing that Izaya wasn't going to last much longer gave him the green light to be a little bit rougher. The last of the sensations were the most intense, so he didn't hesitate to resort back to her breasts again, suckling lightly on the hollow of her neck.

Izaya's eyes closed tightly, her body jerking with his thrusts, causing her breasts to bounce, Shizuo still massaging in his hand, causing her milk to drip down her body.

"Shizuo…" Her fingers wound into his hair, pulling him closer.

"Come for me, babe~"

The sound of his voice and the erratic movement of their hips took Izaya higher, feeling her body clench around Shizuo's erection, his thrusts coming to a more regulated pace as she tightened, and tightened.

Finally, Shizuo found the release within himself as well, filling Izaya up with his seed, burying his face into Izaya's chest, growling with pleasure as he came.

He let Izaya come down from her high, the only sounds that filled the room was their panting, and the noise of the two shifting on the bed. He gazed down at her, taking in the beauty of her garnet colored eyes.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, Shizuo leaned down, kissing all over her body, making sure to clean up the mess he had caused by licking the remainder of her milk off of her skin. Surely, she'd need to shower now, but he didn't care about the mess. It was damn worth it.

After making sure he kissed every inch of her body, he collapsed on top of her, resting his head against her chest. She sighed with content, her fingers combing through the blonde locks of hair.

"We should do that again…" Shizuo mumbled against her skin.

"…Agreed…"

* * *

After last night's escapades, Shizuo had decided to let Izaya sleep. It was a little after 5AM and Hibiko was already wailing up a storm and she needed to be fed.

This wasn't going to be fun.

He lazily dragged his feet to her room, opening the door slowly and stepping in before closing it with his foot. Standing beside her crib, Shizuo leaned down and scooped her into his arms, bouncing her slightly in an attempt to get her to calm down before he ventured with her into the kitchen.

After about 15 minutes of listening to her cry, he prepared her milk in the kitchen and then sat on the couch with her.

Hibiko whined quite a bit, almost trying to shove the bottle away. She knew that she wasn't being given the good stuff, and she wanted nothing to do with it.

Shizuo sighed, his fingers combing through her black hair, gently rubbing her little head.

Honey colored eyes settled on Shizuo's own, a look so innocent, it made him want to march up to Izaya right then and just force her to give into Hibiko's wishes.

"Sorry, sweetheart…" Shizuo sighed, listening to Hibiko's small cries of displeasure as she took the bottle after giving a slight fuss.

Eventually, Hibiko drank without much more struggle, her eyes drifting closed as she rested against her father's chest.

"No wonder you're giving us such a hard time, Hibiko… Mom really does have the better stuff, huh?"

Shizuo chuckled to himself.

* * *

**Thank you for reading~! I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
